


Suit Tailored For Disaster

by smol_brained_gremlin



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Danny boi has it bad for Leo, Jealousy, Leo and Donnie are in a relationship, M/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Technically?, Unrequited Lust, but also not really tcest because the boys dont see eachother as brothers, but also not?, cheeky leonardo, idk might change who knows, leo doesnt know when to shut up, more like a tight knit team of ninjas with a caring sensei, or like really close roommates?, possessive Donatello, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_brained_gremlin/pseuds/smol_brained_gremlin
Summary: The group is back in Hidden City for fun, everyone is ready to enjoy themselves; except one slider turtle who is desperate to not to get caught in his lie. His fellow ninja's and sensei all believe that Leonardo is a regular in hidden city, loved by all with many hangout spaces, when in reality he couldn't hate the place more.  Every time he enters the city something bad always seems to happen to him, he's tired of it. But, how could he pass up the opportunity of rubbing his adventures in his involuntarily reclusive team's face?Now though, he wishes he just sucked up his pride and admitted to everything. He should've known this trip would fair no better then all the rest.ora sassy Leo, who never knows when to shut up and messes up one too many times, winds up getting kidnapped by Dastardly Dan
Relationships: Dastardly Danny/Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Leo bit his lower lip as he leaned forward to squint at the Hidden City map in front of him, eyes darting around to follow all the roads and main sections. He inwardly cringed as he lost himself within the multiple colorful lines and squares, and without a destination to anchor himself none of the names stuck with him whatsoever. He might as well be looking at a blank piece of paper at the moment. 

Swallowing a sigh, he cursed Splinter for their spontaneous second trip. The rat had complained about not having been able to visit any of the restaurants, or seeing enough of his graffiti murals made by loyal fans. So, in order to placate their sensei, the turtles decided to clear a day in their schedule to pay another visit to the Hidden City. The problem in their decision though, was that everyone miraculously had stuff they wanted to do  _ but  _ their leader, Leo. The slider had no wants of coming back to this place, already having enough negative connotations with being here; the whole wig debacle, quick trips helping Senor Hueso, and other miscellaneous accidental adventures with faulty portals- some of which almost costing him his head cause of various mafia wanting to attack him. And due to his disdain for the place, Leo never bothered to ever pay attention to anything in the city, why remember things if he had never planned to come back without a reason anyways?

Though, now he felt a little embarrassed to admit he had nothing to do. Due to his naturally boisterous nature, the slider couldn’t help but rub it in his team mates' face that he had more experience in the Hidden City then they did, proudly claiming he had more connections and more knowledge about the yokai world; confidence stemming from the fact they would never know he was lying out his ass. It wasn’t like Leo couldn't stop always boasting to everyone about having so many favorite places within the underground metropolis! But now that he was in the perfect position to show off his self proclaimed statements, the slider found himself regretful for ever saying a word. “So, how are we doing this?” He asked, swallowing his nerves and rubbing his chin in mock thought, standing straight before looking over his shoulder towards everyone else.

“Right well I think it would be okay to separate again. We’ve been here before guys, you know what to do.” Raph shrugged after a moment of thinking to himself. Leo stilled at his words in a panic, no no no. Where were the plans? He couldn’t go off on his own! He didn't even know where to go! Hell even if he snapped a pic of the map right now, Donnie would know and ask the slider why he needed a picture in the first place and the embarrassing lie would surface! 

“Red is right.” Splinter nodded adjusting his fanny pack that matched Mickey’s, “I saw this interesting soup place last time we came, Draxom got in the way before I could enjoy myself though,” The Rat sneered glaring off into the distance at the memory, “Now that he is busy I plan on eating all the soup I want! Come, Orange!” He proclaimed turning heel and marching off with a skip in his step, wasting no time at all.

“Ah! Wait Sensei!” Mickey yelped, clicking on his own fanny pack and fixing his hat before running after Splinter. “Bye guys!”

Leo watched them leave slightly amused, “Try not to get thrown into jail again!” He teased aloud to their retreating silhouettes, laughing when he caught Mickey’s scream of ‘No promises!. The slider shook his head fondly, well there was one route gone. But then again, he was probably just going to follow Donatello today, hopefully he can goad the softshell into going back to the witch town April talked about.

Putting his hands on his hips, he turned to the two remaining older turtles, “And then there were three.” He mused, “So, what are you guys gonna do?”

“Coincidentally, I’m  _ also  _ here to accomplish what I couldn’t last time we came here.” Donnie answered plainly, crossing his arms as he walked up beside Leo to properly stare at the map. The softshell raised one pointed finger to press against the glass screen, humming as he trailed a road before stopping on a store with a grin. “Aha! Here it is! Hidden cities crowned jewel, the Electronics street!”

“The electronics street?” Leonardo parroted with distaste.

“A street filled with anything and all things tech, a paradise. I couldn't visit it because April needed help with another one of her projects. But I’ve been meaning to go and check out what they got.” Donatello answered with cool enthusiasm, raising his arm to type coordinates into his gauntlet, “Then I have to visit the scrap park for loose parts, and then find some repair shops… I have a good amount of cash so...” The genius trailed off into resigned silence, quietly calculating and planning his day out in his brain.

Leonardo rolled his eyes in disappointment, he was planning on tagging along with Donnie today cause he didn’t want to be alone again- but so far his mate’s plans sounded extra boring and the slider would much rather do  _ anything  _ else. Leo instead turned to his last resort to having a  _ fun  _ day, one  _ without _ getting thrown into jail. He looked to Raph with an expectful grin, “Hey! Big guy, Mad dog! My main man! What are  _ we  _ doing today?”

“We?” Raph blinked, dark eyes looking down at Leo, his red mask crinkled with furrowed brows.

“Yes, we.” Leo dragged on shaking his hands between them, determined to push his narrative on the older turtle. “The power duo! The  _ dream  _ team! What major stuff do you have planned for us?” He pushed on, walking up to lean on the bigger turtle with a wide persuasive grin.

“Uh, Right!” Raph nodded slowly in confusion, looking away to form a coherent thought amongst the shock of the sudden proclamation, “Well I was just going to- I mean, I guess I was thinking  _ we  _ could go visit the Hidden City Police force again to help them do some rounds.”

Leo balked, flinging himself off the older turtle in a flurry of waving arms, “Excuse me,  _ what?”  _ He yelled, “Raph, they threw us all in prison last time! You said they mistook you for not one, but  _ two  _ criminals-  _ who, by the way, did actually look suspiciously like you _ .” Leo ended with pursed lips and squinted eyes. Then he shook his head, slapping his face to get back on track, “Why would you wanna go back and help them?”

“Well, they apologized!” The snapping turtle insisted, “They promised to make it up to me the next time I come down here! Said that I’d have a uniform and everything!” He continued with growing excitement, clenched fists raising in bright anticipation, “Plus, I’d get to show up those fools when I catch more criminals than their sorry butts.” He ended with a dark grin, cracking his knuckles.

Leonardo’s eye ridges raised, A whole day chasing down bad guys? Weren’t they supposed to be on a break? The slider frowned, he didn't want to  _ work  _ all day! “Right,” he drawled, stepping back slowly. “Well, you have fun with that big guy.”

“What you don't wanna come with anymore?” Raph asked with a frown, lowering his arms. “What are you gonna do then?”

“Yeah, Nardo.” Donnie finally spoke up, eyes rising to stare into Leo’s with a knowing glint that the slider prayed as just a trick of the light. “I'm curious to hear everything you have planned. You must have  _ so  _ many places to visit anyways. Your schedule is probably even more busy than either mine or Raphs.” He spoke, crossing his arms after gesturing between himself and the snapping turtle. The softshell actually knew Leo was bluffing, though he was disgruntled to have found out admittedly late. The second Splinter had brought up this trip idea the Slider turtle had jolted, and not in an excited way, more like the very thought instilled a fear into him. Leonardo had even gone as far as to push back the date, abusing his new leader role to fill their schedules in order to push the trip back. It had all been so glaringly obvious that Donatello was embarrassed to not have caught on to his mate’s erratic behavior earlier.

Leo opened his mouth, feeling himself go into a cold sweat as he stilled. Oh shit, Oh fuck. What was he supposed to say? He looked around, trying to find something to help inspire him for fabricating another lie, fighting a scowl as nothing helpful came to mind. He looked back to Donnie and bristled at the arrogant smirk the softshell was wearing. Leo’s eyes narrowed in silent challenge, nerves falling away to rising confidence. He’d rather sell his Jupiter Jim comic collection before letting Donnie get one over on him. 

“How’d you know D?” Leo forced out through a strained grin, “Yep! My day’s  _ extremely  _ busy!”

“Oh, so If it’s as busy as you claim, then why did you just offer to tag along with Raph?” Donatello pushed, raising a brow.

Leo barked a sharp laugh, “Come on! We know how the big guy gets if we leave him alone!”

“Aw, Leo,” Raph rasped, bringing a hand to his plastron, “While I appreciate that, I was fine last time, and I’ll be fine this time too as long as you guys keep in contact with me. You can go do whatever you got planned-” Raph cut himself off abruptly when Leo whipped his head at him with a strangled grin.

“Oh!” Leo hissed through clenched teeth, “Is that so? Great! Thanks Raph!”

“Oh ho ho, Is that  _ frustration  _ I detect?” Donnie cut in, “My dear Nardo, whatever do you have to be frustrated about? Is it because of your oh so busy day? Or is it because of all the  _ lies _ ?”

“What?” Leo scoffed, eyes looking away as he crossed his arms “Whose lying? Not me! You’re just hearing things D. Your brain finally short circuited or whatever.”

“False, that could never happen.” Donatello stated firmly with a pointed finger. “Just admit you have  _ nothing  _ planned, you actually hate this city as much as its citizens probably hate you, and just come with me. I could use the extra hands anyways.”

“I so  _ too  _ have stuff planned!” Leo retorted. “And I'm popular here, the yokai people  _ love  _ me!” He exclaimed, throwing his head forward and slapping a hand to his chest, his volume causing said yokai who were passing by to flinch and stare in disdain. 

“Oh?” Donnie deadpanned, unconvinced.

Leonardo squared his shoulders with a harsh cough, improvising without any second thoughts, “Well, for one there’s actually this lovely little tailor shop that I visit from time to time. Sir Reynold,  _ the store owner _ , said he loved how I model his suits.” which wasn’t a whole lie, during one of his trips with Senor Hueso, they had visited a tailor shop for the skeleton. Hueso needed a nice suit for some family gathering, and He wanted an expensive one to fit his extravagant taste. While Leo wanted to mention that it would surely just wind up in tatters, as any time the skeleton met the family it always ended in a fight, he held his tongue instead. 

While browsing, Leo had worn a suit purely on instinct without the intention of keeping or buying it, but before he could take it off the store owner, Reynold, had claimed it looked fantastic on the slider turtle. Then Reynold had claimed that he had wanted Leo to try on some more outfits. He stated Leo had the perfect body to show off his new spring line, and the slider was more than happy to oblige. Issue is that he was kinda banned from there after accidentally destroying half the store, but that wasn’t  _ his  _ fault! The foot clan guys had entered the place in these poor disguises planning to do who knows what! How was he supposed to sit back and watch as the foot clan did whatever they wanted? Plus, they attacked him first damnit! 

“That’s great leo!” Raph encouraged, tearing Leonardo away from his inner tirade, “How much they pay you?”

“Yeah Nardo, where’s the cash you get from modeling?” Donnie tagged on, his eyes narrowed with a slight underbite. Leo had half a mind to wince when he realized he had forgotten to tell the possessive turtle of the short modeling gig, but his pettiness took over again when Donnie added, “Or are you so bad they paid you nothing?”

Leo glared hard at his partner before answering, “Actually, I do it pro bonnie-”

“Pro bono.” Donnie corrected, scowling slightly when the slider turtle just continued over him with a mocking sneer.

“-cause my  _ real  _ payment is seeing their smiles and appreciation.” He proclaimed haughtily. And all of it was a lie. Leo  _ was _ supposed to get paid, but then he went and damaged everything and was immediately kicked out.

“Oh, how noble of you.” Donnie rolled his eyes, cringing at the proud look on Raph’s face.

“Im so proud!” Raph gushed, rushing in to squeeze the slider turtle in a tight hug, “You’ve grown so much!”

“Yep!” Leo winced, smiling through the pain as a tang of guilt hit him, “Thanks big guy.” He said softly, patting the large arm that was secured around him.

“Alright I'm gonna split, you guys have fun and don't get into any trouble! You hear me? Leo may be the leader now but I’m still the oldest, so I expect you guys to behave.” The snapper turtle warned, releasing Leo.

“Loud and Clear boss man, no trouble coming from  _ this  _ turtle” Leo grinned waving.

“Ignoring how that’s literally impossible, Ditto.” Donnie added, offering the older and bigger turtle a slight reassuring smile before he headed off.

“Right, so, now that Raph is gone, you finally gonna open up and admit you lied-”

“Admit that I am completely right and that you’re the one in the wrong?” Leo cut in, “Yeah, I will.” He smiled mockingly, scrunching his snout. 

“Oh for the love of- Leo! I know you’re lying. Just swallow down your foolish pride and come with me before you inevitably get yourself lost while trying to prove some stupid point. I’d rather not spend half of my day tracking you down and dragging you away from whatever mess you’ll undoubtedly find yourself in.”

“Nope! Cause I’m  _ not  _ lying D!” Leo argued, 

“You stubborn little gremlin.” Donnie growled pinching his brow ridge. “Okay fine, let’s make a bet on this.”

Leo paused at that, furrowed brows twitching, “Bet?”

“Yes, Nardo, A bet.” Donnie repeated slowly in a mocking manner, walking up to stand face to face with the other turtle.

The slider rolled his eyes with a scoff, “Okay! I’m in. What's the bet?”

Donatello chuckled, shaking his head, “Leon, you shouldn’t so readily agree to something without first hearing the conditions.”

“Whatever.” Leo huffed, “I already agreed anyways, and it’s not like you’d let me take it back.”

“And, you are absolutely right about that.” Donnie nodded with a shameless shrug. “Now, let’s talk business.” The softshell grinned, eyes flashing with challenge to which was met with equal fire from Leo. “If I can’t catch you lying, then I will do anything you want me to.” He started, and Leo nodded in acceptance with excitement. grin. He could make Donnie spoon feed him  _ forever _ , and tend to his every need- even if he was ‘busy’ with some new project. The very thought made him giddy with excitement “But If I can catch you in your lie, red handed, then  _ you  _ have to do anything  _ I  _ want.” Donatello ended leaning into his neck, voice low, before leaning back with a schooled expression.

Leo licked his lips in anticipation, competitiveness flaring up in him as his lips fell back into a smirk, “Be prepared to lose D.” He purred, closing the space between them and wrapping his hands around his mate’s neck. “Cause I never lose.”

“Au contraire,” Donatello smirked back, lidded eyes aflame with concealed passion, “But don't worry,” the soft turtle wrapped his arms around his waist, “I’ll help you through the feeling of loss.”

“Oh? Will you now?” Leo hummed, “I'm sure you could with all of your experience.”

“Oh ho ho, I will not let you have a quiet loss now.” Donnie chuckled, arms tightening.

“Were you even planning on it?” Leo said back, playfully.

“Touche.” 

The two stayed staring into each other's eyes, wearing matching sharp grins, before Leonardo finally found it in himself to turn heel and exit the embrace. “May the best turtle win.” He dramatically announced.

“I plan on it.” Donatello responded immediately.

“Can’t win betting on something wrong.” Leo winked before beginning to march off in some random direction, praying he was headed at least partially in the right direction, “Now if you can excuse me, I have a bet to win! If you need me I’ll be at the tailor shop!” He confidently stated, hands clasped behind his head.

“Wrong way.” Donnie sighed.

“Right, I knew that. I was just pulling your leg ¡Sayonara mi amor!” Leo quickly turned direction and rushed off, refusing to meet Donnie’s eyes as he did so.

“Yeah, just try not to destroy anything okay?”

“When have I ever?” Leo scoffed, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine!” The blue masked turtle waved a hand over his shoulder as he walked down the street, relieved when he began to see familiar sights. Following these makeshift landmarks the slider felt all of his nerves melt away once he felt like he wouldn’t get lost, it seemed things would work out after all! Maybe, if he was lucky, Reynold would forgive him and he would actually have something to do to fill the day! Modeling was fun after all.

Two hours passed since Leo left Donnie, two hour’s since he had a vague idea of where the hell he was. Groaning loudly Leo looked around in frustration, he was lost. Scratch what he told Donnie earlier, he  _ wasn't  _ fine. Currently, Leo wasn’t in the more finer section of Hidden city. No, instead he was somewhere in the dirtier parts, the darker section filled with the more shadier people. Obviously, he was  _ far  _ from the tailor shop.

How’d he even get lost? He was more than positive he was on the right trek, Donnie even helped out and sent him off in the right direction! So where’d it all go wrong damnit? It was when he took a turn at that golden fish in front of that sushi restaurant wasn’t it, Leo thought to himself bitterly as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk, chin between two fingers. He knew it looked a little strange! But no! His brain had to go and fool him with a blurry memory of having seen it before, and shit, maybe he had seen it during a different encounter. 

Moaning in frustration Leo looked around, feeling a slight panic nip at his heels. If he stayed here, at who the hell knows where, Donnie will notice and- rightfully- assume Leo was lost and come get him. He can’t lose like this! His ego refused to be knocked down by that self entitled handsome jerk. He loved Donnie, but also he’d rather choke than let the softshell win, no matter how enticing the penalty sounded.

Now, how should he go about this? Leo ignored the annoyed pedestrians being forced to walk around him, some having to step aside last minute after foolishly thinking Leo would budge for them. 

At the moment the slider was standing before, what Donnie once called, a fork in the road. And with nothing else to go one, Leonardo decided to do the only smart move. Eenie meenie miney mo. He grinned, getting out of this situation is going to be a slice of cake!

Once he pointed to the winning side though, someone knocked into him, catching him off balance and sending him falling to the dirty city ground.

“Watch it!” The offender snapped, making Leo growl.

“Hey, I’m not the one here who's knocking people down.” He bit back glaring up to meet the eyes of an angry rat. And even amidst his anger, his brain was quick to compare the taller, more built rat to his master Splinter; he had to swallow a laugh at the stark contrast. This guy was wearing a purple suit, a ridiculous- but actually awesome- hat, and a gross grin.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” The rat purred suddenly, voice sending unpleasant chills down the sliders spine. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” The rat flirted holding a hand out to help Leo up. 

Leonardo only stared at the hand before huffing and slapping it away, “That’s none of your business.” He said firmly, standing to his feet on his own, grimacing at the chuckle the rat released. 

“Ooo, feisty, I like that.” 

“And I,” Leo cut in, “Hate all of this. So see ya buddy.” He ended, turning heel and walking off towards the direction that had won his eenie meenie miney mo.

“Aw come on Babe, don’t be like that.” The rat insisted, walking after Leo, much to the turtle's disgruntlement. “How about I take you out to eat as an apology?”

“No need.” Leo waved off nonchalantly, rounding another corner, hoping to lose the guy.

“Can I at least get a name to go with that pretty face?”

“I have a boyfriend.” Leo finally snapped, crossing his arms and stopping.

The rat, seemingly unfazed, only grinned at him, “Well the names Danny, Dastardly Danny. The brains of the infamous Mud dogs, ever heard of them?”

Leo, not having ever heard of such a group, rolled his eyes and continued walking. “Dude take a hint, i'm  _ not  _ interested.”

Dan hummed, still following, “Alright, i get it. But can I at least at least give you some advice babe?”

“Don't call me that.” Leo warned lowly, blindly going down yet another alley.

“Just one little thing I gotta say and then I'll be off your cute little tail.” Dan pressed, grin still evident in his confident voice. “Promise.”

“Fine! What do you wanna say?” Leo yelled over his shoulder.

“The fancy part of town is that way.” Dan simply said, pointing one clawed finger over towards the left of where Leo was facing. “Just thought you’d like to know.”

Leo bristled, glaring over his shoulder, hesitating to follow the advice.

“Hey now, I’d never lie to you. I’m tryna get on good graces here.” Danny reassured, like he could read Leo’s mind, “And I think I’m doing pretty well right now, dont wanna ruin it.”

“There’s nothing to ruin cause there’s nothing here.” Leo bit out, shaking a dismissive wave of his hand, “Plus, I have a boyfriend!” 

“Whatever, I can treat you better than that bozo. For one I wouldn’t let you wander around all by yourself and lost.”

“I'm not lost!” Leo groaned out loudly. “Why does everyone just assume I would get myself lost! I  _ know  _ where I am!”

“Sure, cupcake.” Dan chuckled, making Leo scowl. “So, are you gonna run back to your loser boyfriend?” He gestured down the road he pointed at before, “Or you wanna stay here and allow a real gangster the honor to show you a good time?” He licked his lips, adjusting the cuffs of his suit.

Nerves on fire with frustration Leo stepped up to the rat with glowing eyes, satisfied when a look of shock crossed the man's face. “Well, Mister Gangster,” He spoke slowly as he stepped completely into the others' space, leaning up to stare into the man's, admittedly handsome, face, “I think I choose option three.” He ended with lidded eyes, voice velvety soft.

“And that is..?” Dan whispered back, eyes wide, swallowing.

“None of the above!” Leo suddenly yelled, grinning at Dan’s wince. The slider raised a hand to the rat's shoulder, using him as leverage to jump over him, pulling his sword out to quickly make a portal. “See you never!” He called as he fell through the portal, winking at the look of unadulterated shock on the rat’s face.

Once he exited the second portal the Slider almost screamed in relief, he was back in the fancier part of the city again! Right in front of the stupid Sushi resturant that had led him astray last time. Hopefully, Donatello didn’t see his little mishap and wasn’t on his way over.

Leo closed his eyes in a quick silent prayer before opening them and looking around. This time he will be more careful! 

After a few minutes of walking around, squinting at obscure things to see if they looked familiar, quickly calling Senor Hueso- who in his opinion, was unnecessarily angry and curt because of ‘rush hour’ or whatever- for confirmation when he suddenly forgot the name, Leonardo finally found himself in front of the store. ‘Reynold’s suits’ the simple yet elegant sign read above the large clear glass doors.

A nervous smile fell on green lips as he swallowed, if Reynold didn’t forgive him and accept him back Leo was royally fucked. If he couldn’t spend time here, he would have to call up Donatello, get it rubbed in his face that he lied, be forced to walk around the whole damn city carrying random junk, and then worst of all he would have to be victim to Donatello’s self absorbed smirk that screamed ‘I was right’ and that would be a  _ serious _ blow to his pride. 

The slider sneered with clenched fists, that absolutely  _ cannot  _ happen.

“You!” 

Leo jumped, fumbling to step backward as the doors opened to reveal a familiar squid looking yokai glaring at him, and Leo was once again reminded of that one character from Pirates of the Caribbean. Only, this guy had more of a french sounding accent rather than a pirate accent, which Leo decided had been a damn shame.

“You have  _ some  _ nerve showing your face around here!” Reynold hissed, and if Leo wasn’t grossly distracted by the way his weird tentacle beard moved while he spoke the slider would’ve winced. “You destroyed half of my shop! All of my precious suits ruined!” The yokai man continued, face flushed in anger, “Do you know how far you set me back? My spring collection was ruined because of you!”

Finally focusing on the words being said to him Leonardo offered an apologetic smile, shoulders crunching up as guilt pooled in his stomach. Though Reynold only huffed at his puppy eyes. Deflating Leo threw his arms out in a pleading motion, “I said I was sorry! Plus, those foot guys attacked me first and I had to defend myself and your store! Who knows what they would have done if I didn't drive them away- which your welcome by the way-” Leo snapped his beak shut when that snarky comment only served to make Reynold angrier, quickly he tried to reel back on to more neutral ground, “I feel horrible for ruining your business like that, If I could go back and change everything- I would! I'm so sorry.” He spoke sincerely, voice genuine and soft, “I’ll do anything to make it up for you!  _ Anything _ !” 

To his relief Reynold’s wrath seemed to be quelled, the yokai’s tense shoulders relaxed along with his furrowed brows. A thoughtful look crossed his face before he sighed, bringing two fingers to pinch his nose bridge- an action that reminded Leo of one purple masked turtle. “Cette tortue gênante..” he muttered under his breath before straightening his back, face schooled into a more professional coolness, “Fine, I will forgive you-” Leo didn't let the man finish as he let out a happy yell.

“Oh man! Sir Reynold I promise you  _ won't  _ regret this! I will work so hard, that you’ll be shell shocked!” He rambled, grabbing Reynolds surprisingly normallish hands. “I have an  _ inkling  _ we’re gonna get along  _ swimmingly _ .” He grinned, cracking up a little at his own joke.

Reynold raised one unimpressed brow ridge, ripping his hands back, “Mon bijou, you don't even know what you are to do yet,” he sighed gesturing Leo to follow him into the store. “You cannot just offer all of yourself to everyone whenever you apologize, it is très dangerous.” He continued, throwing one disapproving stare over his shoulder towards the slider who just smiled nonchalantly. “Donne moi de la force…” he sighed again.

“Its  _ fine.”  _ Leo shrugged, “Plus, You’re a good guy, I trust you!” 

“Yes but not the same goes for everyone!” Reynold clicked his tongue leading the slider to the cash register, raising a hand to stop Leonardo from following any further, “Wait here I have an employee outfit in the back for you.”

“Sure boss man.” Leo grinned easily, feeling extra pleased that everything turned out so well. Suck it Donnie’s stupid ‘Im always right’ attitude! Leo’s the winner in the battle of wits this time! The slider snickered to himself, ignoring the small Donnie voice in his head arguing ‘this isn't a battle of wits!’. 

“So where do you want me?” Leo asked loudly, looking around the store. He silently took in the new interior, surprisingly much more fancier than it was before, it was even more spacious now that he realized. “Woah, do anything different with the place? It looks amazing.”

“You will help assist customers today, make back the money you cost me.” Reynold’s muffled voice explained from where he was in the backroom, “Also yes, After your little incident-“ Leo winced at the tone, “It gave me the opportunity to do some much needed refreshments to the place. It also allowed me to finally claim the empty space next to my store.” He explained emerging from the backroom holding a neat uniform, “Le bêtement égoïste… ahem. Excuse me, my  _ landlord _ wouldn’t let me use the space, claiming he was saving it in case some new investor came by.” He spat, surprising Leo since he still sounded so elegant and put together while doing so.

“That's great! And, if it's alright for me to say, isn't it all thanks to moi?” He grinned, and while he was by no means fluent in french he definitely knew how to address himself in the language-  _ who didn't? _

Reynold only held out the outfit, saying nothing. Sweating Leo accepted it with a meek thanks. 

“The changing room is beside the employees room behind that door.” Reynold pointed to the other side of the store, “Behave for today and that modelling offer will still be on the table. You are a good model mon bijou, I would be sad to send such a fine employee off again.”

Leo grinned cheekily, “Aww, you do care.” He teased, laughing when the store owner just pointed again towards the door. “Don’t worry about it! I wasn’t lying when I said I’ll be the greatest employee you've ever seen!” 

“I expect it!” Reynold answered just before Leo disappeared behind the door.

The slider walked through the neat hallway, pointing at the door labeled ‘employees only’ and looked to the door directly next to it. Grinning the turtle slid into the room, quickly changing into his uniform. Struggling with the weird bow tie before giving up and taking his phone out to watch a quick tutorial, only to skip through it impatiently.

Once the uniform was on, and perfect, Leo nodded at himself into the large mirror, pleased with how he looked. The slider grinned into his reflection, turning to see how the outfit looked from the back. When all sides met his expectations, expectantly, the turtle hummed, thrilled with himself. The pants hugged his form flatteringly, and the vest accentuated his curves nicely, even his shell. The biggest and most eye-catching part of his outfit was the slit on the backside- allowing his tail to pop out. Typically, he, nor the rest of his team member’s, ever exposed their tails for the sole purpose of not wanting it to get nicked in the heat of battle. And because their tails were nice and compact, they were easy enough to tuck away. 

Because there was no need to show off their tails though, making them a rare- almost intimate- sight, one certain purple clothed turtle became quite reactive whenever he saw a tail; specifically one cheeky slider’s tail. It was something Leo had accidentally stumbled on one day while wearing an old pair of shorts he had cut once for the sole purpose of letting everything loose. The softshell had acted very weird that day, messing up words and tripping up more than usual. The way he had glared at Leo had aroused a new feeling in the slider, an  _ addictive  _ feeling. The way those dark eyes watched him made the blue themed turtle hot under his shell. And when Leo finally found out the source of the genius’s troubles, he  _ abused  _ it to hell. In fact, Leo revealing his tail was the final shove the two needed to give into their desires and start a relationship. He had also learned that teasing Donatello resulted in  _ very  _ rough sex, which was amazing- but also taxing on the slider’s body. The memory both warmed him in happiness, and aroused a slight horniness within him. 

Right now though, already fueled by their earlier bet, the slider wanted nothing more but to get a rise from his mate. Screw the consequences and screw everything else, he wanted to get under Donnie’s skin, figuratively and literally. And maybe if he played his cards right, he could end the day with he  _ himself  _ getting screwed, the slider grinned mischievously

Reaching for his phone, the slider swiped to the camera app, striking a flirtatious pose before snapping a picture. But rather than the ravishing image he expected, he was met with a blurry mess. Frowning to himself he looked around to find a place of good leverage to place his phone in order to snap a good shot of himself. He needed it to be clear.

Grabbing his sword, The turtle carefully leaned it against the wall opposite of the mirror, then, with held breath balanced his phone on the end of the handle. It took a couple tries before his phone finally stayed still enough for him to begin a countdown for a photo. Rushing to step back, and strike another pose- one that had him with his back facing the camera, the slider made sure to stick his tongue out teasingly as he looked over his shoulder just as the flash went off.

Waiting one more second for good measure, the turtle stopped posing and quickly gathered his phone, anxiously clicking on the photo. He giggled excitingly when the picture turned out as good as he had been hoping. The way the light hit him made his light green tail  _ very  _ noticeable, just as he had planned.

Pink tongue poking out of his beak playfully, the slider attached the image into a message reading ‘See? Didn’t lie’ and clicked send, making sure it was all under Donatello’s contact, rightfully named ‘Mi bastardo’ with a purple heart. He felt another wave of excitement pump through him when his message was marked read. Usually, he wouldn’t have to wait long for his mate to respond to him since the other was very dutiful and timely to a fault when it came to messaging back, even if it was short or quick answers; the only times Donnie ever left him waiting was either because the other was busy on a mission or… Leo grinned as he watched the thought bubble pop up before going away a few times. Or, Donnie wouldn’t answer quickly because he was  _ bothered _ .

Finally his phone dinged with a new message.

‘Bastard’

The simple text read.

Leo laughed before typing back, ‘This is my uniform for today! What do you think D? <3’

Now, the response was immediate, ‘Dont fucking wear that.’

‘Sorry babe, it’s my uniform. I gotta wear it, Company policy.’ Leo typed back, biting his lip, ‘But I’ll let you take it off later at the end of the day... ;)’ The slider watched the thought bubble bounce a couple times, grinning at the expected reaction. 

‘Bet on it.’

Oh, that reminded Leo, ‘Hey, wait does this mean I win our bet?’

‘No, this could all be some elaborate scheme of your’s. Don't worry. I can still catch you in your lie. It isn't just about busting you on your modeling gig after all.’

Leo swallowed, ‘Well no matter who wins… can I count on you busting one in me tonight? <3’ And before the other could formulate a response Leo quickly ended the conversation with, ‘Oops gotta go! See you later Mi corazon.’

Chuckling to himself as his phone erupted in dings the slider carefully placed his stuff into one of the opened lockers before leaving. He stopped to consider bringing his odachi with him, feeling extra vulnerable to be without his beloved weapon. But if he were to bring it with him it would send the wrong message to Reynold, and he didn't want to stress the older man more than he already did. This wasn’t just about not losing anymore, it was about making it up to the older yokai now.

Closing his eyes, Leonardo breathed deeply, clenching and unclenching his hands before finally leaving the changing room. What’re the odds of trouble finding him again?

Is what he thought.

And to an extent he was right! This definitely wasn't anything close to any sort of dangerous trouble, but it was damn close to making him pop a vein.

Tailoring and helping customers was actually way harder than Leo had presumed it would be. These rich ass yokai would waltz in, and tell him words he couldn’t even understand with numbers that went in one ear and out the other; then he would have to run around the store to frantically find what they just described, all the while thinking they had actually cursed him in some mythical language he didn’t know.

Then there were the more frustrating customers, the ones who would give the vaguest answers and force Leonardo to play twenty questions with them, and even when he selected the closest thing they described, they still had the audacity to  _ dismiss  _ it; then the hellish cycle would start all over again. 

The  _ finally _ satisfied customer, now walking out in a new fresh suit, was one of those indecisive fuckers. Leo wiped sweat from his forehead, breathing one deep breath before going back to his customer friendly smile. He was slowly but surely getting the hang of this, thankfully.

The store had been extremely busy since he started, and by now he’s helped more that two handfuls of people, which- and while he wasn’t good at math, here he was positive- was good progress in regaining the money he owed.

“Incroyable, Mon Bijou! You have made over 50 sales today!” Reynold praised from his place beside the cashier. “I’ve had more customers today then ever before!” He smiled, his happiness blooming a warm proud feeling in Leonardo.

“D’awww, It’s no biggie.” Leo rubbed his beak, “This is easy! I’ll repay you in no time!” He winked walking to stand outside the store again, “Bet I’ll be done by the end of today” The slider whispered determinedly to himself, throwing charming smiles at passersby as he has been doing since his shift started.

“Hello ma’am!” He greeted sweetly as a woman walked up to the store curiously, “May I be so bold as to interest you in purchasing something today?” The slider turtle raised a hand, easily turning on his flirtatious mode, “A beautiful powerful woman like yourself deserves an equally powerful suit after all. And I’d be more than honored if you’d allow me the chance to tailor one for you.”

The woman, a bunny yokai, raised a hand to politely giggle into it, eyes gleaming in interest. Hooked, Leo thought with a grin, accepting her hand gently as he led her into the store. The woman walked around, sharp eyes looking at each suit quietly with a thoughtful frown. While she was stuck in her thoughts Leo let his eyes quickly look over the woman- eyes catching on the nice suitcase she was carrying. He then acknowledged the very professional loafers she adorned before quickly looking back up before she could notice.

“May I suggest this lovely burgundy suit?” He offered with an easy smile, swiftly gesturing to a woman’s mannequin wearing said suit, “It would complement your warm fur tone,” he explained first, pointing out the bunnies goldish fur, she raised an impressed brow as he continued, “And it's extremely breathable. The cotton fabric is flexible for strenuous activities, and keeps you looking good while doing them.” He winked.

The bunny hummed in appreciation, walking up to admire the suit herself. Leo inwardly grinned to himself, “It looks lovely,” She rasped, delicately touching the fabric.

“And, for shoes, I recommend these.” Leo said excitedly, rushing to obtain the foot wear to present it. 

Upon sight of the shoes the Bunny looked up at him hesitant. “May I?” Leo asked, kneeling down in front of her while taking a shoe to hold out. The bunny nodded and the slider got to gently removing her worn loafers, sliding on the new shoes with a knowing smirk.

“Oh my goodness.” The bunny gasped, taking experimental steps. She turned to the turtle with a smile, “I’ll take it all.” She said, and Leo had to stop himself from pumping a hand.

After she had given the turtle her measurements, he promised to have a tailored suit for her soon- reminding her to expect a call to which she smirked with a pur of ‘I look forward to it’. Leo nodded with a polite thank you as he packaged her shoes for her to leave.

Once she was out of the store did the turtle release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Mon bijou.” Reynold gapped, making Leo jump at his ambiguous tone of voice. Had he done something wrong? Hell, he couldn’t even tell if that nickname was a friendly one like he could with Senor Hueso.

“How did you know what to say to her?” The squid yokai finally asked.

The slider rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Oh, well I saw that her expensive shoes looked pretty worn, and her suit seemed to be uncomfortable on her with how stiffly she moved. So, I assumed she has to move a lot for her job- which, uh, kinda leads us to right now…” He ended lamely, a nervous smile pulling at his lips.

“Incroyable.”

“And thats…?” Leo asked, raising a brow.

“Very good.” Reynold smiled proudly, making Leo break out into a grin. “You’re 4,000 dollars, one good suit, away from finishing your debt to me mon bijou.” He mentioned cashing away the money the Bunny yokai had given him.

“Wha.. What?” Leo sputtered in shock. “I thought It’d be more than that! Didn’t I smash like half the store? That was a lot of expensive suits.” He winced regretfully, grateful such a debacle hadn’t happened again today. 

“You did.” Came the sharp reply, “But today you have made back all that money somehow.” Reynold hummed.

Pride swelled in Leonardo, a cocky smirk falling on his face, “So, would you say I was an  _ inkrecdible  _ employee?” He wiggled his brows.

Reynold groaned to himself softly, “Yes, Sure.” He receded, with a half hearted scowl. Watching patiently as the slider broke into a fit of giggles.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to  _ kraken  _ up on you, I’m just squidding around.” Leo wheezed in between laughter.

" Un jeune homme. Just get back to work, please.” Reynold ordered, pointing. “You have a customer here patiently waiting for you. If you need me I will be fixing the suits.” his boss said, bringing the papers filled with measurements Leo had diligently written with him into the backroom.

“Yeah yeah,” Leo waved a hand, wiping a tear. “On it boss!” He nodded, turning around only to freeze upon sight of the customer.

“Hello again.” was the cheeky greeting he received.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is struggling to not strangle Danny, Danny is making passes at Leo, and Donatello is not too pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the attempt to keep their personalities at least somewhat accurate, but- AHA it was hard :,)  
> They might be a little OOC in this chapter, sorry

“A slider turtle?”

Donatello adjusted his stance, about to lay his arm that was atop the dusty countertop before he decided it was much too gross and instead he wrung his hand down his face in exasperation. “Yes, _for the last time_ .” He spoke emphatically, “Have you seen a slider turtle, blue mask with a dumbass grin, _at all_ these past few months? You could have seen him In or out of your store, apparently he’s been all around the city.”

Currently, he had been in this damned junk store, Tony’s, for what felt like hours, trying to get through to this half-wit. 

The older yokai, a cat, hummed. Faded yellow eyes staring off into the distance as he racked his small brain in thought- or that's what Donnie assumed he was doing, _what he hoped he was doing_. The old man could have just fallen asleep with his eyes open for all the softshell knew; Sensei Splinter had done that numerous times after some of Donnie’s lectures. It could be an old man thing.

“Take your time,” Donnie almost cried with waning patience, he had repeated the same damn question 6 times in a row and this is the farthest the conversation had gone since then. It felt like he was having a conversation with a drunk Raph all over again.

“Ye got a picture?” The old man finally asked, 

Lighting up at the indication that the older yokai _was_ actually coherent, Donnie nodded with a grin, “Yes, In fact.” He scurried to take his phone out, immediately opening his photo app once he was able. “I got a plethora-”

Though once the app was up Donnie was immediately bombarded with the sight of the newest photo he had just saved from his and Leonardo’s latest conversation. The softshell stilled and stared at the photo in silence for a moment, swallowing down the thick need before it could claim him again. At this, the cat looked at him quizzically, whiskers twitching as Donnie laughed it off awkwardly.

“Uh, here. This is him,” He coughed, clicking on another photo, one of Leo and mickey grinning atop a building in front of a sunset. And, although Donnie had been annoyed with how much they begged him to snap a shot, it turned out to be one of his favorite pictures of his mate. He turned the phone over for Tony to inspect.

“He’s the small orange one, yes?”

“ _No_ ,” Donnie strained, dropping his head, counting to ten in his head,“No, just like all the other 50 times I’ve said it, He is _blue_ and a _slider_ turtle.” He stressed.

“Can’t say I’ve seen this box turtle before in my life.” 

The softshell bit his lip, shoulders tensing dramatically as his hand clenched around the phone like it was an anchor. “Okay,” He hissed, “Well have you ever seen the _other_ one?” He asked again, too tired to bother correcting the cat.

“This one?” The cat repeated squinting, “Nope, I’d definitely remember legs like _that_.” Tony whistled lowly, hands grabbing the phone to zoom in.

Lips twitching into a scowl Donatello snatched his phone away from the old creep, “That’s enough of that,” He gritted out, now more relieved to hear this old cretin never seen Leonardo. He barely had the self restraint to stop himself from reaching over and strangling the yokai, but somehow he was able to stay sane enough to hold himself back. He’d rather _not_ go back to jail again.

He had originally asked him to have more evidence to use against Leonardo. He’d been collecting proof at every destination he visited, learning that the slider _hadn’t_ actually toured the whole city a thousand times for fun. And with this new information, that equalled to 3 dozen people now who have claimed they’ve never even seen or met Leo.

“Why’ya wanna know?” Tony asked, a little disgruntled to have the image be taken away so suddenly. “You looking for him?” The cat asked, eyes shining with such interest that it stirred an ugly feeling to threaten to creep out of Donnie.

“That,” Donnie said as he lifted up an old radio that had been sitting at his feet patiently, “Is none of your business, my good sir,” He ended with venom, not expecting the cat to catch on to the change of tone. “Now, tell me how much you want for this.” The softshell asked, though with how rough his voice came out it seemed more like a demand then a request. He ungracefully dropped the radio onto the counter, leaning back with tense crossed arms, eyes intense with impatience.

“You wanna buy this junk?” Tony raised a brow, reaching out with his grabby hands to inspect the radio as he looked for something of value he may have missed. “I forgot I even had this.” The old man admitted gruffly.

Upon the admission Donnie’s foul attitude lifted, more than ready to take the radio for free. He needed a few components that the old thing had, and he was planning on reusing the leftover scrap for other projects. “Really? So you wouldn’t mind if I just take it off your hands?” Donnie grinned, about to grab the radio back.

“No! Yer gonna have to buy it!” The cat hissed, tugging the radio out of the softshell’s reach, brown tail flickering behind him.

Donatello blinked, flabbergasted by the complete change of attitude, “But, you just called it _junk_...”

“That was before I found out it had value!” Tony huffed, patting the dirt coating atop the radio affectionately, “Now give me 550 and I’ll hand it over.” The cat yokai demanded holding out an opened palm that Donnie just gawked at.

There was a beat of silence before Donatello huffed out a laugh “I'm sorry, perhaps I heard you wrong.” The genius shook his head, the incredulity of the statement leaving him winded, “Did you just say… 550?”

“If you dont got it then you don't get it.” 

“Sir,” Donnie spoke slowly, like he was trying to speak to a child, “This ‘piece of junk’ cant be worth that much. Hell, it can't even be more than 50 at _most_! And even that’s stretching it.” he emphasized.

“Hm, then how about 200.” Tony said resolutely, and Donatello had to wonder if this old man had trouble hearing him at all. Did all of his words just go in one wax clogged ear and out the other?

With his forehead vein twitching, Donnie struggled to maintain a respectable smile, “Sir, this _crap-_ Ah, haha I mean this _lovely vintage_ radio can't be anything more than $20.” He strained the explanation, hands clasped together politely as he stared at the old cat yokai in front of him. 

“Nope, this here’s a classic. Yup. A lot of people would pay good money for this.” The old cat shook his head patting the radio again as if he had any affection for the dusty old garbage. 

Donnie’s smile faltered for a second. Breathe donatello, breathe, he thought to himself with closed eyes. He didn't want to have to mention that at the moment he was the _only_ customer in the damned place, maybe in months if he had to guess by the collection of dust on everything. His inner cleansy spirit wept. “Okay, I'll give you 25, how's that?” He finally offered.

Tony, the damned old cat, squinted at him for a moment, “60.” He demanded, aloof demeanor shifting into a more undaunted one.

“Oh for the love of- Fine!” Donnie seethed, slamming the cash onto the gross counter. “Take the money you scoundrel.” He spat, grabbing the radio as the cat greedily collected the cash.

The turtle was distracted for a second, grossed out by how the sweep of the old man’s arms on the counter picked up the dust, leaving smear trails. Shaking his head, trying not to throw up, he collected his stuff. Quickly depositing the radio and other items into a cardboard box he picked up earlier in his outings. 

The soft turtle was already out the door, box tucked safely in his arm, when he heard the man scream, “Hey! You're off by 40 dollars!”

“Oh ho ho, you couldn’t be further from the truth! This thing’s 20 dollars tops, so I gave you 20 dollars respectfully.” Donnie said, turning around to face the other as he pushed the door open with the back of his foot, throwing a vicious grin at the older yokai, “Ta ta!” He laughed, running off with his items. 

He would feel guilt, _if he were dealing with a more respectable and honorable man_ . But it so happened that he had to bargain with a cheapskate. He was _forced_ to deal with him using the only appropriate measures. So, technically, he didn’t just commit a crime, _rather_ , he stopped a crime happening to himself.

He patted his hidden wallet, a pleased grin on his face. No one gets one over on Donatello, he thought smugly. If things continue like this, he’ll end the day, not only with all of his expertly acquired goods, but with a submissive Leo at his bidding. He whistled a happy tune at the thought while he walked.

Now he was 8 stores down, the softshell turtle nodded to himself, internally tallying off in his mind. He was making extremely good progress. 

Now he was headed towards another scrap yard, on the other side of town. A wide successful grin on his face as he carried all of his purchases in both his arms and mechanical arms. It had been a _very_ good day. The electronics street was as heavenly as he dreams. So many new inventions, batteries, and gadgets galore. It was marvelous. It could have been better had Leo just sucked up his pride and just accepted defeat, but he’ll take what he can get.

He needed to head to the scrap yard now. All he needed was a few more parts, like an old car generator and whatever energy fluids he could find and he was set. The Turtle Tank needed a few repairs after the last mission the team had. The softshell grimaced remembering how roughly Raph had driven his baby in pursuit of Meat Sweats, not caring if the vehicle was scratched against walls and other cars. And the results after the aftermath nearly killed Donatello, the tank was in tatters. Paint scratched off, panels of metal completely missing, and wheels flatter than he ever thought possible, it was heartbreaking.

Gritting his teeth, Donatello shook the memory out his mind, looking at his tech-gauntlet to check the time as he made his way down an emptier road, specifically chosen as to not run into so many people. 

Yokai or not, he’d much prefer not be around _any_ living thing, _ever_. 

The softshell sighed as no new notifications popped up from Leo. Damn that tease, he thought, releasing a harsh sigh through clenched teeth.

He’ll _definitely_ be sure to pay his dear mate a visit before the day ends, he thought as he lowered his arm and turned into an alleyway, a short cut to his next stop. 

Just thinking about ripping that unnecessarily fitted uniform off that lithe and pilant body sent an excited shock through him. The usually chatty slider could be reduced to nothing but incomprehensible ramblings fueled by pure pleasure with just a few tugs and bits of his tail, his erogenous zone. And only him, only Donatello, could reduce the loud turtle to such a pitiful state. Turning an arrogant bastard to a submissive slut begging for more.

Suddenly, before he knew it, he was speed walking away from the scrap yard. The only thing on his mind now was; first, dropping his purchases at the lair, he wasn't _that_ barbaric when it came to his desires that he would just foolishly drop everything for anyone to take; and then he planned to head straight to Leo’s tailor shop, gathering more evidence be damned- he had more than enough to claim the victory that was always his.

  
  


-

“Hello again”

It was almost insane how such a simple greeting initiated such a strong feeling of shock in Leonardo. The turtle struggled to swallow down the surprised scream that threatened to crawl out of his throat,

“Hahaha,” Leo laughed in shock, eyes wide, “Fuck me” He whispered under his breath.

There, before him, was that rat bastard- literally and figuratively- he had shoved off earlier. Danny was here, standing confidently in the middle of the tailor shop with a stupid smirk. His hands in his pockets and inky eyes lazily surveying the store in such a nonchalant manner that the slider could've been fooled to think he was just another normal customer- unfortunately he had just enough experience to have a biased perspective. 

Did this guy really not understand _refusal_ ? The slider was damn sure that ‘no’ was pretty clear universally. He knew he looked irresistible, but he didn’t think anyone would ever go _this_ far! No wonder Donatello became so possessive of him, the slider realized with a soft hum.

Okay, _wait_ , Leo back reeled as he calmed his breathing, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here, he shook the negative thoughts out of his head with hopefulness. Maybe the guy came to buy a suit? Maybe there’s a chance the rat _isn't_ a crazy stalker he’ll have to fight off with his sword. 

Admittedly, the rat _was_ well dressed, donning the same nice purple suit he was wearing when he last saw him- only this time Leo was able to admire the suit from a safe distance coupled with the unspoken wall of separation the store instilled between employee and customer. _Though sometimes that wall seemed like a pretty white lie,_ a snarky thought flickered through his mind before Leonardo could wave it off. 

_Anyways,_ since Danny already had such a nice suit- seemingly with a fancier sense of style- it wasn't _that_ far fetched to believe the rat was here to buy more suits.

The turtle’s hands twitched nervously. Time to focus, he had to say something. Should he greet him as a customer? But then again, Danny had told him he was part of the ‘infamous’ group called the Mud Dogs. Did that mean the guy was a criminal? 

Leo grimaced, last time a criminal entered this place things did _not_ go well.

The slider _needed_ this guy to not be related to crime in any sense of the word. Preferably, although extremely improbable, Leonardo hoped Danny - that was his name right?- was actually a misunderstood model citizen of Hidden City. That way, he can get through this interaction easily, _without_ destroying everything again and utterly ruining his tender relationship with Reynold he had worked his ass off to build.

Was he sweating or was it hot in here, Leo thought while absentmindedly shaking his hands. 

“Oh this is nice.” Danny spoke suddenly, leaning in to look at a violet suit dressed on a mannequin. “You got any other ties like this one?”

The slider jumped in his skin violently at the unexpected statement from the rat yokai, reminded that he had a job to do- even if he was horribly lost on how exactly he should handle the situation.

Everything was on the line right now. His model offer- which he didn’t know he actually wanted that much until now-, the bet he had with Donnie, and his relationship with Reynold. All he needed to do was be _extremely_ careful and _not_ mess everything up.

Easy right?

So how did his tongue work again? Scratch that, did he remember how to speak english? Wait, what was he thinking? Of course he does. He just needs to not be nervous and use his natural communication skills. He was the face guy way before he was the leader! He had the silverist tongue to ever exist, this should be cake for him. 

Confidence slowly filling him the slider nodded, the guy asked a question. He just needed to answer him.

“What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here?” 

Leo had blurted it out before stopping himself with a smack to his mouth. Bad idea, why did he think that would work? Shit. 

“-In a place like this.” The slider tagged on awkwardly, lowering his hand to reveal a panicked grin. “Didn’t take you as a suit guy.” The slider added jokingly. 

Nailed it, he thought as his forced grin melted into self satisfaction, that was a good save, right? 

Danny glanced at him with an unreadable expression, his seemingly permanent grin indecipherable.

Leo found himself worrying on his bottom lip as he squirmed under the silent stare, he opened his mouth to say something- uncomfortable with the silence- only to sigh in relief when the rat looked away and finally answered his question.

“Word around the streets is that a new cutie was booming business in a quaint little tailor shop. How ironic that this happens to be the very establishment I used to frequent.” Dan placed two hands behind himself, “Of course, I had to stop coming by this part of town once I realized it much easier to steal then to buy…” he trailed off, eyes moving to stare down at the slider. “But, I just had to come back when I heard that it was a _slider_ turtle working here. Who would’ve guessed I would be so lucky that it’d be you?”

Well, that confirms the worst possible scenario. The guy was here for Leo _and_ he just admitted that he was a criminal. Fuck me, Leo screeched in his head whilst keeping a somewhat neutral face with wide eyes. 

“Well? Are you going to assist me or what?” Danny smirked with his sharp eyes still on the turtle, and the slider’s hands twitched in irritation.

“Aw,” Leo found himself pouting mockingly, “ _Don't_ trust me when I say I would love to,” He grinned with obvious fakeness, “But, fortunately there's this little company policy that strictly prohibits me from helping criminals.” He pointed, ending his sentence while keeping the sweet tone that contradicted his harsh wording. 

When Danny merely chuckled in response, either not catching onto Leo’s wording or not caring, Leo’s smile dropped and he walked forward with crossed arms and a hardened glare, “As an employee, I have to ask you to leave before I call the cops. But, as a Hero, I can promise you that if you don't comply I can very easily kick your rat ass into next week.” 

“ _You’re_ a hero?” Dan’s eyes widened in interest.

“Yeah, ever heard of the ‘Mad Dogs?’ It's like your group's name... but better.” Leo grinned arrogantly. “We’re pretty popular.” _With bad guys_ , his brain supplied. “I'm the leader, BT dubs.”

“Wouldn’t have guessed such a pretty little turtle would be a hero of all things.” The rat grinned back.

“And I didn’t think a sleazy rat had the ability to afford such nice suits, looks like we’re both learning new things here.” 

Said sleazy rat’s grin didn’t break as he walked around Leonardo, his dismissive attitude making the slider vibrate in ill concealed wrath, “Ooo, this ones nice.” Danny complimented with a whistle, forcing the slider to have to turn around to see what he was looking at. To his disarray he found that the dark eyes had never left him, and was even more furious to watch those eyes look back up from where they had been obviously staring. “I like this.” The rat continued reaching out a hand to playfully tug on the bow tie Leo was wearing, winking at the turtle. “I knew you would have a cute tail.”

“Sorry,” Leo smirked sharply, stepping back and away, a challenge sparking in his eyes to dare the criminal to do that again, “This,” he gestured to himself, “Isn’t for sale, especially for criminals.” He crossed his arms defensively.

“Oh? That's a damn shame. I would pay a pretty penny to buy the whole package.” Dan hummed, 

“Right, like you’d have enough money.” Leo bit back, shaking his head once he realized he was goaded into more banter, he needed to end this, “ _In case you didn't hear me the first time_ , I’m going to need to ask you to leave.” Leo said sternly, leaning back on the showcase table in the middle of the store, “So, are we doing this the easy way? Or should I lure you out with cheese?” He couldn’t stop himself from the puff of laughter that left his lips at his own little joke.

“Cute” Dan chuckled, resting his hands back into his pockets as he walked up to the slider, “But I have every right to shop here like everyone else, toots.” He grinned, “Sorry to burst your bubble, but technically I’m on parole. Got my sentence cut in half because of my good behavior.” He added last minute when Leo couldn't stop a look of suspicion from pinching his features. “Which means, I can go _anywhere_ and buy _anything_ I please as long as I play good.” At this Danny pressed his hands together with an innocent expression that looked anything but. “Say the word though and I can _easily_ act like a criminal if it turns you on so much.” The rat ended with a purr, blowing a kiss derisively.

Leo in turn, without missing a beat, swatted harshly at the air as if the kiss were really flying in his direction, “Flattering, _not really_ , but no thanks.” He sneered, barely trying with his politeness.

“Believe what you want baby, But I’m actually trying to turn a new leaf here!” Danny shrugged, turning away again as he walked to a different part of the store, eyeing the ties Leo had assiduously organized in the earlier part of the day. “And, as an innocent paying customer, I expect to be treated nicer.”

“Well, I’m not dragging you out of the store by your stupid pink tail, so consider _this_ as me being nice.” Leo replied, watching with intensity as Danny picked up a Tie to examine it.

“Wow,” Danny shook his head, “I almost wanna talk to your boss, thank him for training such an accommodating employee.” He joked, though it was obvious to the slider that it was said with warning.

Swallowing, Leo cursed the whole ‘Be nice to the customer’ act he had to uphold. “Sor-” His throat constricted in revolt, “Sorry.” He eventually gritted out through a nice enough smile. “Please let me know if you need any help.” He added, clasping his hands politely in front of him, both in a show of peace and to hold himself back from throwing hands at the rat bastard.

“It’s a shame I still don't have a name to go with that pretty face, but I’ll let it slide since you’re being so nice.” Danny hummed as he browsed through the ties, stopping periodically as he filtered through each aisle.

In this silence, Leo felt his teeth grind against one another. Although he didn't want to speak to the other, he’s never been one for silence, especially when he was thrusted into an uncomfortable situation. 

With fidgeting thumbs Leo glanced at the door to the back room, praying for Reynold to emerge and save him from this whole interaction. After a few seconds of silently trying to manifest the squid’s appearance, the slider gave up and turned his attention back to the rat, pouting in disappointment all the while.

What he saw though made his body jolt forward in disbelief, watching in disturbance as the rat pocketed the tie he had selected and waltzed away. Was this asshole _stealing_ in front of him? Did he think Leo would just sit back, watch, and do nothing?

“Hey, _Buddy,_ you need to pay for that-” Though before he could finish that statement, the hero’s beak clamped shut the second Danny stopped in front of one of the two mirrors in the store, taking the tie out to hold it up against his suit.

Flushing in embarrassment while letting out an awkward laugh, Leo returned to lean against the show table. “After you finish..” he laughed, strained and uncouth, wringing his hands together again with more force than before. 

“Something bothering you toots?” Danny asked unconcerned as he pulled his own tie off to replace it with the new one. 

“Nope, just wanted to remind you.” Leo waved off lamely, fighting within himself in debate on whether he should apologize to Danny. The guy was an ass, sure, but he _did_ say he got out on good behavior. And what if he _was_ trying to do better- even if he was doing a terrible job, Leo should at least respect that. “Continue with what you gotta do mi amigo.” He encouraged, raising an awkward hand in gesture.

That shame slipped into flushed anger when reflected dark purple eyes met his, a smirk tugging on the rats lips like he expected what was going to happen. And the slider’s mouth clenched when realization dawned on him, the rat was playing with him.

“You think this looks good on me?” Danny asked, lowering his eyes back to study his own reflection.

Leo, struggling not to strangle the _‘customer’_ , merely threw up a dismissive hand, any shame that had collected within him long forgotten “Yeah, It looks muy feo, want to buy it or not?” He asked tersely, thinking inwardly that once this bastard made a purchase he would leave. Inwardly he prayed the rat knew no spanish to be offended by what he just said.

“I don't know.” The rat shrugged, “Might stick around awhile longer to look for a matching suit.”

“Please, the one your wearing is already good enough-” Leo stopped mid sentence as realization struck him.

The slider’s eyes widened. Wait, he thought freezing. If he can get this jerk to buy a suit… specifically a _4,000_ dollar suit.. then his debt would be fully repaid! Not only that, but he can even persuade Danny to spend _more_ money, draining the creep of all that he was worth! Then, not only will Leo have won the bet, he would be able to impress Reynold enough to get that modeling gig! How could he even think of missing this golden opportunity? 

This guy was obviously enamoured with him! He could use that to his advantage!

Coughing as he switched on his flirtatious mode- and subsequently swallowing down his disgust- The slider slipped up next to the rat with an encouraging smile.

“Actually, scratch what I said earlier, I’m taking a good look at you and you know what i'm thinking?” He asked, raising a hand to the rats shoulder, leaning in closer as he looked into Dan’s reflection, meeting wide dark eyes staring back.

The rat blinked, obviously taken aback by the turtle's sudden 180 change in behavior. With a cautious grin, he responded smoothly, “And what would that be?”

“I’m thinking that I have the perfect boysenberry suit to match that tie.” Leo smiled, sliding to lean on Dan’s other side as he continued, “And don't worry, it comes with shoulder pads.” He ended with a wink, playfully tugging on the fabric of the suit’s pointed shoulders.

“Does it?” Danny asked, turning his head to properly stare at the turtle who had made himself comfortable at his side. 

“Not nearly as big as yours…” Leo started, well aware of how his words could be misconstrued, “But I think it’ll still look great.” He ended, meeting dark eyes with a calculated smile.

The slider fought hard to not cringe at the lustful glint swirling in the rat’s eyes, instead stepping back for much needed space and threw his arms in a grand gesture towards the other side of the store, “Wanna see?”

Danny chuckled, sliding right back up next to the turtle to fill the space between again, “Please.”

Leonardo flinched upon the contact, a purple sleeved arm slinking around his shoulders and pulling him flush into the ex-criminals side. He swallowed down all of the insults burning on his tongue, his smile twitching as he carefully ducked from the hold, “Just sit right here while I get the coat and pants.” He explained, wasting no time from turning heel and walking off. 

“You just reminded me of something.”

Uninterested, but still playing to his character, the slider hummed in response, “What?”

“I hated when you left, but I sure as hell loved to watch you go.” 

Leonardo’s whole body visibly cringed up before he could stop himself, mouth pulled into a scorn filled grimace. And Donnie told him _his_ one liners were horrible.

Ignoring the rat, who was now laughing at his own joke, the slider turtle reached up to gingerly slide a coat from its hanger, he peeked over his shoulder to throw a cursory glance at the customer, still on edge that the rat may pocket something else while his attention was divided. To his relief- or not really now that he thought about it- Danny was merely staring at him with a patient tooth filled grin. Leo grumbled under his breath as he bent down to grab the pants sectioned into neat cubbies just below the coats.

The rat whistled, and Leo jumped to stand straight at the unexpected noise, “Shit, didn’t mean to startle you baby, by all means, please go back to what you were doing.”

“No need!” Leo laughed, and if he were one brain cell short of two he would be clenching the suit in his hands so roughly it would surely wrinkle. “I’m finished. Forgot to ask you for your size, but i'm pretty sure all of you is large-” He spoke, brain failing to pick up on his accidental innuendo before it left his mouth, and with the way the rat licked his lips it didn't slip by him. He did say something earlier of the similar calibur, but this time he didn’t mean to. Now it sounded like all the slider could think about was whatever the rat was packing- which, couldn’t be further from the truth.

“Oh baby, don't worry, I can promise that _everything_ is large.” Dan winked, and Leo nodded tersely, making sure to chuckle with just enough playfulness. “Take a small break right now and I can show you just how large I am.”

Leo tensed slightly, reminded he was playing with fire. If he wasn’t trying to get this jerk to waste 4000 dollars, _or more,_ right now- then he would have long since kicked his sorry ass out the store. 

“Oh? A ‘small’ break? That implies that there isn’t anything worth looking at for long.” Leo quipped back playfully, slightly frazzled by the inappropriate comment but not letting it show. 

“Well if i'm lucky you _won't_ be looking at it for long.” Danny smoothly responded.

“Wow!” The turtle insisted, raising a brow, “That's a lot of confidence there. I hope you're not all bark and no bite?” He made a show of licking his lips with lidded eyes.

“Never barked a day in my life.” The rat purred, tail swishing languidly behind him in obvious amusement.

“Yeah? Well all I need for you to do is buy this little suit and maybe I’ll take you up on your offer, m’kay Papi?” Leo spoke, spouting nothing but lies of course, voice on the verge of being sultry. In the back of his mind, he could only be happy Reynold was busy in the backroom and didn’t have to pay witness to this.

“Call me Papi again and I’ll do whatever you want doll.” Danny promised, head tilting down as he grabbed his hat in a vice grip, grin filled with a desire Leo knew he wouldn’t satisfy. 

“So… large right?” Leo asked, raising the suit in his hands slightly.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m no lier babe.”

The turtle rolled his eyes, allowing himself to do so since he unknowingly crossed into playing ‘hard to get’ territory, freezing when he saw a familiar silhouette just beyond the glass doors. Squinting to get a better look the slider turtle yelped in shock, making Danny jump in reaction.

“Wha-” Danny started before Leo cut him off with a loud bark of laughter. 

“Psh, _please._ Mi Amigo, Of course I can tell! You’re about as tall as the empire state building my guy! What have you been eating?” He asked, waltzing back up to the rat, forcing the conversation to veer back onto more innocent grounds. “You lift any weights by the way?” The slider continued, carefully placing the suit into already raised hands. “Changing rooms over there behind those lovely red curtains, not as fancy as velvet ropes- but hey gotta have privacy right?” He rambled on, ushering the rat through said curtains and over to the changing rooms.

“Woah,” Danny stumbled, reaching out to grab the door frame of the room he was almost shoved into, “Where’s the fire babe?” He asked, somewhat strained as he tried to fight against the slider turtles strength.

“Outside, maybe already in the store.” Leo answered, grunting as he gave one final successful shove, “Gotta go put it out! Yell if you need help!” He rushed out, closing the door before he could get an answer.

He looked towards the red curtains as an anxious grin stretched his mouth, nervous laughter bubbling out of opened lips. Was that- no, maybe it was the trick of the light-

A soft chime echoed through the thick silence, forcing Leo to inch closer to the curtain to hear better. Beak sealed shut in tense apprehension.

“Hello?” A voice called out, most likely confused die to the sight of the empty store. “Is the store open?” it continued, quieter.

Nope, it had to be. Why was Donnie here?

Wait… Donnie was here…. And so was Danny.

Leo swallowed with a nod as his brain repeated that sentence over and over in search of any pros behind the glaringly obvious cons. Obviously, there were none.

Shit.

The bet was pushed far into his head, not completely gone- as he could still feel the excitement biting at his heels that he could show Donnie he won with Reynolds help- but a more pressing issue was forefront in his mind.

His possessive boyfriend- who was quick to destroy anything or anyone who touched what was his, as Leo remembered when the turtle tank disappeared that one day- was here while Leo was currently seducing a rat into buying a suit.

How was he going to talk his way out of this one? Should he pretend he wasn’t even here? Sure, he didn’t want to lose the bet, but also- he’d rather not have Donnie beat the crap out of the rat and destroy the store in doing so. Reynold would kill him- and fire him all over again! And he would have been the cause of the shop getting wrecked not only once- but twice! His ego would never be able to recover if that happened.

“Hello?” Donnie called out more insistently, and Leo almost wanted to hiss at the softshell to shut up before Reynold could hear him. “Is anyone here? I was under the impression the store was open.” Donatello continued, louder than he started much to the sliders despair.

What are the chances Reynold could hear Donnie from the back room? It’s not like the squid heard Leo talking to Danny- the thought screeched to a halt as the slider slapped a hand to his mouth in horror. Wait, shit. Reynold didn’t hear all of that right? _Right?_

Upon the sound of shuffling and a door opening, Leo felt himself slouch in relief, assuming it was Donnie leaving.

“Ah, forgive me sir, yes we are still open. My employee should’ve been out here to greet you- _où est cette torte maintenant?_ Excuse me, How can I help?”

Upon the sound of the cursed french accent, the slider slammed his head into the wall next to the curtain before he could stop himself.

“Leonardo?” Reynold called out in worry.

Cursing the squid half heartedly, Leo bit his lip, shaking his hands as he debated whether he should emerge from the curtains.

Before he could make his decision an arm suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and led him outside.

“Sorry boss, _Leonardo_ , here was helping me change into a new suit.” Danny spoke, much more relaxed and smug than he should be with the intense glare that was being thrown at him.

“Oh!” Reynold blinked, throwing the measuring tape he was holding over his shoulder, “And do you find it to your liking?” 

“Yep, your employee was incredibly _persuasive_.” Danny tightened his grip on tense green shoulders as he chuckled.

“Good job mon bijou!” Reynold praised, “Come, I’ll ring it up for you.” He gestured, walking up to the cashier.

“Thanks.” Danny grinned, moving forward only to be stopped when a metal hand moved in front of him.

The rat blinked down at the appendage, following the metal all the way up to meet a sharp grin of yet another turtle.

“Mind explaining what's happening here, _Mon bijou?”_ Donatello asked, eyes trained on a wide eyed Leonardo.

“Ah, hahaha..” the slider laughed weakly, “Uh, I won the bet?”


End file.
